


De esa luz

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes, por qué había tenido que enterarse de esa manera, por qué no había confiado en él? Después de todo eran familia. Mikasa escondió la sonrisa bajo la bufanda, le gustaba ver que Eren se preocupaba por ella a su manera. —Que te cuide, ¿vale? —. No era un monstruo, ni un tipo tan insensible. Cuidaría de ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De esa luz

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : No, Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todo de Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 029. Bombones rellenos. [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 2694 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Puede que crean que tiene relación con Maracuyá, pero no… ¡Creo que está cursi! XD.

* * *

Varios habían notado el cambio, pero este era tan sutil que pasaba desapercibido para la gran mayoría.

El Sargento Rivaille se había vuelto un poco sobreprotector con Mikasa. No era demasiado alevoso, sin embargo los que eran parte del grupo desde el comienzo podían notarlo en pequeños detalles, en especial cuando Mikasa misma se molestaba, haciendo resaltar ese solapado cuidado.

—¡Ackerman, atrás!

—No, señor, son necesarias nuestras habilidades al frente. Puedo con ese titán.

Mikasa era la clase de soldado que no necesitaba la protección de nadie, todos lo sabían y en especial su hermano. Eren iba cabalgando junto al Sargento prestando atención a lo que Armin, con tanto tino, le había querido hacer ver pocos días atrás: "la está cuidando, y por algo será".

—No seas terca, mujer. Yo doy las órdenes.

—Lamento desobedecerlo, señor —Notó que el caballo de Eren se ubicaba a su lado dejando el flanco izquierdo del Sargento—, pero su excusa no es convincente.

No lo era, porque un solo titán no era trabajo peligroso para Mikasa. Eren frunció el ceño analizando la situación, por alguna razón Rivaille había cambiado la formación en mitad de la excursión obligándole a Mikasa a estar en el centro. Por las capacidades de ella, lo más lógico sería tenerla al frente.

Eso, el capitán Irvin, parecía comprenderlo, pero el Sargento se había pasado por el arco del triunfo las directrices que siempre buscaba respetar a rajatabla. Debía tratarse, entonces, de un motivo muy poderoso.

—El plan puede salir mal.

—Estoy dispuesta a morir.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a uno de nuestros mejores soldados.

—No moriré. No necesita cuidarme.

—¡Maldición, Mikasa!

Eren abrió grande los ojos ante el grito del Sargento, no tanto por la informalidad con la que había tratado a su hermana, sino más bien porque era raro verlo a Rivaille perdiendo su línea. Solía ser explosivo con detalles inverosímiles, pero muy frío y calmo en el campo de batalla.

Lo vio frenar el caballo para preparar el equipo de maniobras, todo con el fin de evitar que fuera Mikasa quien saltara de su caballo. La revelación llegó en ese momento, como un baldazo de agua helada.

—No dejaré que corra peligro lo que llevas en tu vientre, hablamos de mi hijo, ¡malditas seas, mujer!

—¿Mikasa? —Eren la miró, mucho más que asombrado.

—Así que más te vale continuar con vida —Fue lo último que dijo el Sargento antes de ir a masacrar a los titanes que no solo habían destrozado la formación, además les cerraban el paso.

No era momento para conversar al respecto, sino para actuar. Había quedado impresionado con esa información y dicha revelación no le permitía concentrarse. Y cualquier novato sabía que un error en el campo de batalla, por mínimo que fuera, podía ser letal.

Mientras se suspendía en el aire pensaba en ello, en Mikasa siendo madre. Todo tenía sentido, el que Rivaille estuviera tan pendiente de su seguridad, el que ella ocupara un lugar de retaguardia en la formación, hasta las supuestas visitas a la enfermería por algo que _le había caído mal_.

Todas esas cuestiones le abrumaron hasta el punto de hacerle perder el foco de realidad. Cuando volvió en sí, la mano de un titán le hizo dar un vuelco. Cayó al suelo, sabiendo que sería una presa fácil si no lograba subirse a uno de los árboles gigantes.

Antes de poder reaccionar vio la extremidad del titán, los enormes dedos a punto de aferrarlo, y creyó que ese sería su fin. Sin embargo el Sargento había permanecido atento a sus movimientos, como siempre, y con un golpe seco en la nuca del titán había acabado con la amenaza.

Se dejó caer cerca de Eren y lo paró con energía jalándole de la chaqueta.

—Tú también mantente con vida, imbécil.

Todos sabía que si Mikasa perdía a Eren era matarla en vida. Eren se dio cuenta, mientras perdía la consciencia, que el Sargento estaba enojado, la pregunta que le martilleaba la cabeza era por qué o con quién.

El golpe había sido solo uno, pero capaz de matar a una persona común. Él no tardaría en recuperarse, pese a tener los órganos aplastados por el impacto.

En la calma del refugio, Mikasa se comportó de la manera en la que todos esperaban, incluido Rivaille.

—Quiero pasar a verlo.

—Los médicos están trabajando —Trataban de frenarla entre varios.

—Quiero pasar —reiteró con firmeza dando pasos hacia al frente, arrastrando consigo a sus compañeros.

—Ackerman —la voz de Rivaille llegó a ella desde el final del pasillo—, no sea terca. Su hermano está siendo atendido. Debería cooperar en lugar de-

Ella dio la media vuelta y lo encaró. Rivaille vio el puño llegar, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo. Mikasa pasó a su lado, dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos por esa inesperada y transgredida reacción. Se había vuelto muy irreverente con él, mientras que el Sargento no sabía o no encontraba la manera de revertir esa insubordinación.

…

La buscó por todos lados sabiendo en dónde la encontraría; deseaba que ese fuera el último lugar, pero allí estaba, dormitando con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, a un lado de Eren. Siempre a un lado de Eren. Suspiró y pensó en que había hecho bien en llevar consigo una manta.

Entró al cuarto y la cubrió con ella. Mikasa despertó al sentir ese peso sobre la espalda, y enfocó la mirada somnolienta en su Sargento.

—Vas a enfermar. Y no puedes darte el lujo de enfermarte en tu condición.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, algo de ese cuidado le fastidiaba en demasía, quizás el sentirse como un mero recipiente de lo que anhelaba ese hombre tan apático y distante.

—No debe preocuparse por su hijo, señor. No enfermaré.

—No es por él por quien estoy preocupado ahora —Aquellas sencillas palabras habían sido muy reveladoras para la joven, incluso para él—. Deberías dormir, pronto amanecerá.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó del cuarto, sin mirar ni una sola vez el cuerpo de Eren tendido en la cama. Mikasa en cambio lo hizo, en cuanto el Sargento se fue.

—Eren —Abrió más grande los ojos al verlo despierto.

—¿Es verdad, entonces? —murmuró, sentía la garganta tan seca que cada palabra le rasgaba.

—Eren, yo… —Mikasa se sintió culpable.

Sin poder explicarse a sí misma el porqué, sentía que le había traicionado de alguna forma. Eren frunció el ceño, mientras todas esas cuestiones se arremolinaban en él: ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes, por qué había tenido que enterarse de esa manera, por qué no había confiado en él? Después de todo eran familia.

No se sentía en el derecho de reprochárselo, no al verla tan frágil. Admitía que le agradaba, al menos por ese ínfimo instante, poder ser él quien fuera el más fuerte de los dos. Sería su turno de cuidarla.

—Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada a mí.

—Lo siento.

—No pidas perdón, pero al menos dime por qué eres tan fría con él. ¿Te lastimó, Mikasa?

Escondió la sonrisa bajo la bufanda, le gustaba ver que Eren se preocupaba por ella a su manera.

—Él no me quiere, es todo.

Aquellas palabras dichas con tanto convencimiento conmovieron a Eren. Rechinó los dientes, atribulado, y después apretó los puños sintiendo como la respiración se le agitaba ante la mera idea.

—¿Te usó?

—No. Solo que… sé que él-

—¿Te cuida?

—No a mí —contradijo—, solo a lo que llevo en el vientre.

—Si llegó allí es por algo… —dijo en referencia a un hipotético afecto.

—Follando, Eren, follando.

—¡Mikasa!

Era tan inocente. Pero pensar en ello, en Mikasa pretendiendo el afecto del Sargento, lo colmaba de emociones negativas que no reconocía como impotencia, desesperación y celos.

La muchacha se puso de pie llevándose las manos al vientre, todavía no se notaba su embarazo, era muy reciente. Y pensó en ello… ¿Podría? ¿Podría con él y la Legión? No, desde ya que no. El mejor soldado del mundo debería verse obligada a dejar las filas para ser madre. Qué patético.

—Quizás al Sargento le molesta verte tan preocupada por mí —Eren sabía que Mikasa se arriesgaba mucho por él—. Deberías… dejarte cuidar por él.

—No necesito que me cuiden.

—Pero él sí necesita cuidarte. Y está bien, él ahora será tu familia. Al menos deberías dejar de cuidarme a mí para empezar a cuidar a tu bebé.

Eren trató de ser sutil, había sido como una dura revelación, una que era ineludible por muy joven que fuera: Mikasa ahora formaría su propia familia y debía olvidarse de él.

Ellos no eran hermanos de sangre y eso lograba confundir las emociones, porque por algo estaba allí pensando en que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ello?

Sentía que Mikasa lo estaba dejando de una manera muy injusta, por otro hombre con el que no tenía más lazos que un hijo. Para muchos eso sería peso suficiente, pero Eren sabía ser terco y no le gustaba perder, menos a las personas que quería.

—Tú también eres mi familia, Eren —Ella volvió a arrodillarse, aferrando la manta. Lo dicho por su hermano le dolía en lo más hondo.

—Claro, y seré tío —intentó corresponderle con una sonrisa. La idea de tener un "parentesco" con Rivaille le daba escalofríos.

—Sí.

—Que te cuide, ¿vale?

Mikasa asintió, no podía prometérselo, pero sabía que Rivaille lo haría: cuidaría bien de ambos.

Aquello les supo a despedida.

Mikasa se fue del cuarto para encontrarse afuera con el Sargento. Estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Era claro que había oído la conversación, era evidente que se había quedado para ello.

—Sargento —Mikasa cerró la puerta despacio, incapaz de poder mirar a su superior.

—Espero que lo hayas entendido —dijo, sin mirarle—, y que dejes de ser tan terca y acates mis órdenes. Si decido que vas a la retaguardia, irás.

—Entiendo.

—Santo cielo, tiene que decírtelo Eren para que lo entiendas —dio la vuelta para irse, pero Mikasa lo frenó con un susurro.

—No quiero dejar la Legión, señor…

El hombre giró con lentitud encontrándose con la mirada abatida de la joven, fue como reparar en ese ínfimo instante en detalles muy relevantes, como en lo jovencita que era Mikasa. La juzgaba pequeña para ser madre y no dudaba que debía estar mortificándose con todo ese asunto, en especial si él mismo no se había molestado en darle a entender qué lugar pretendía ocupar en su vida.

No había querido presionarla, después de todo había sido un "accidente", pero recién descubría que, en su afán por no molestarla, le había sembrado ideas erróneas respecto a su persona. No era un monstruo, ni un tipo tan insensible para obligarle a dejar la Legión, o para quitarle el niño y hacerse cargo él, o cualquiera de esas locas ideas que pudieran atravesar por su mente.

De hecho, se sentía tan comprometido con el percance, que no podía ni sabía hacer otra cosa más que aguardar. Esperaba siempre a que fuera Mikasa la que marcara un rumbo. Si ella decidía no ser madre, no se lo cuestionaría. Si ella decidía volver a darle un golpe para descargar toda la frustración por no haber cuidado de Eren, se lo permitiría. Y si no quería que la volviera a tocar, no lo haría.

A fin de cuentas se suponía que el adulto responsable era él, en palabras de Irvin. Como tal debía actuar, pero no estaba en la mente, ni en la piel de Mikasa Ackerman como para adivinar lo que sentía o pensaba. Si estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad para remediar su incapacidad de ser más sensible o siquiera para acompañarla en todo ese proceso de ser madre. En otras palabras: para acompañarla toda la vida, o el tiempo que ella quisiera.

No era un Romeo, y con certeza ella tampoco era una Julieta. No había historia de amor ni noches de poesía. Sexo, solo sexo, pero maldición… la había tratado con sumo respeto desde la primera vez y era, _sería_ , la madre de su hijo. La quería solo por eso. La empezó a querer desde el primer momento que lo supo, cuando Hanji se lo recriminó y le llamó corruptor de menores, seguido de una contradictoria sonrisa y un "¡Vas a ser padre, joder!".

Y podía morir mañana o en ese mismo momento. Estar en la Legión era como pasear por las orillas del río Estigia. ¿Por qué no dejar un pedazo de él en la Tierra? ¿Por qué no dejar una pequeña luz de esperanza para esa humanidad que le importaba tres cominos? ¿Por qué no ser padre y sentir que su función en la vida no se limitaba a matar titanes?

El _gran Rivaille_ siendo padre. Era hilarante hasta para él. De mal en peor reconocía que tenía miedo, terror absoluto y desbordante, a tener semejante responsabilidad porque, _claro_ , ya no podía morir así como así y dejar a una desdichada alma en un mundo tan podrido. Tampoco se concebía la persona más capacitada para inculcarle valores a una criatura; sería un desastre como padre, traumatizaría al crío, lo convertiría en una _cosa,_ porque todo lo que estaba cerca de él tarde o temprano moría. De una u otra forma, moría. Fuera en vida o en un sentido literal.

Le agobiaba todo el asunto, en especial porque estaba siempre a la espera de que Mikasa tomara, sola, una decisión, cuando no debería ser así. Sentía horror respecto a los pasos que daba la muchacha, pero no permitió que eso le nublara el juicio en el instante que abrió la boca para aclarárselo.

—Nadie te pedirá que hagas algo que no quieras —Había sabido resumir en una simple oración todas aquellas cuestiones que le inquietaban. Mikasa parpadeó al notar que Rivaille parecía estar refiriéndose a todo, desde a formar una familia con él a incluso tener ese bebé.

—Gracias, señor.

—Aun así —dudó en hablar, pero cuando lo hizo fue con firmeza—: tomes la decisión que tomes, estaré _de_ tu lado.

Sabía que había sido el primer hombre de ella, aunque Mikasa se lo hubiera negado con ahínco desde el principio. Se sentía culpable, porque no le había dado oportunidad de decidir aquello, como tampoco había sabido confortarla con palabras cuando sucedió.

No era Eren, por mucho que a ambos les pesara. Más a ella que a él.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Tengo miedo, señor.

—Es normal sentir miedo en estas circunstancias.

—No me deje sola.

—Te dije que no lo haré —Se acercó a ella, los diez centímetros le atormentaban, pero no se dejó llevar por ello—. Estaré _a_ tu lado… siempre que tú quieras —le rozó los labios con los suyos, con una suavidad inusitada para ser él—, ¿comprendes lo que trato de decir?

Mikasa asintió y permitió que el hombre le abrazara, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde la noticia; de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía fuera de la cama. Ella se animó a enredar los brazos en el cuello de Rivaille para descansar la frente en su hombro.

Dolía despedirse de Eren, pero comprendía que los sentimientos eran diferentes, que los lazos podían mutar y fortalecerse. El lugar que ocupaba su hermano en su vida era irremplazable, pero el nuevo que ocupaba el Sargento también era único. Un afecto no despojaba al otro.

Desde el primer instante había sentido muy distinto el calor del Sargento, incluso la atención y el cuidado que le prodigaba en el presente. Mikasa no pecaba de insegura, pero descubría muy a su pesar que le gustaba y le aliviaba sentirse querida y pretendida por Rivaille.

A Eren le sorprendió, una semana después, ver a Mikasa obedeciendo las órdenes del Sargento. Él la había mandado a la retaguardia de nuevo y ella había asentido con la cabeza pidiéndole a los dos que se cuidaran.

Rivaille era el hombre al que muchos seguían enceguecidos con esa luz que el vulgo había mitificado. Era el hombre que ella había aprendido a amar como tal. No había nada de malo en sentir su alma y su cuerpo dividido. Ahora, cada pieza encajaba en su lugar.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
